The Way Things Were Supposed to Be
by Rachread14
Summary: Rory is forced to choose between Jess and Tristan when both arrive back in Stars Hollow.
1. Chapter 1

GILMORE GIRLS FANFIC  
  
Rory could see him from a mile away. There he was, her boyfriend standing in the middle of the town waiting for her. She knew this wasn't good at all. She could just sense it right away. Slowly she walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss but he just moved his head to the side.   
"Rory, you know I will always love you, right?" said Dean.   
"Yeah as I will always love you", said Rory knowing the end of their one year relationship was coming to an end.   
"Well, this is really hard for me to say but I'll just say it anyway. We're breaking up. It's not because I don't love you anymore, it's just that I can't ignore the fact that you have feelings for Jess anymore and either can you. I know you've held back because of me and I'm sorry and now, I'm letting you go for it with him", said Dean with tears coming to his eyes.   
"But Dean...", she said as she watched him walk away and knew things would never be the same. She had just lost the boy she loved and didn't know what to do.   
Rory crossed the plaza with tears coming to her eyes. Without realizing it she was walking to the lake where she found Jess, just the person she was looking for. He was sitting with his legs dangling in the water, reading a book but put it down when he noticed who was coming.   
"Rory, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" Jess said worried.   
"Dean just broke up with me", said Rory still trying to hold back tears.   
"Oh, I'm so sorry. Why?" said Jess trying to hold back a smile.   
"He said he thought I had feelings for you and he wanted me to go for it. We've been together for a year, this doesn't make sense".   
"You have feelings for me?" said Jess surprised and amazed that he hadn't realized this before.   
"Well, yeah kind of. I mean it's different between us than between Dean and I. With you, I can talk about books and have intelligent conversations but with Dean, it's harder and I know he loves me and everything but he doesn't care about that stuff. I mean, he'll listen but because I'm his girlfriend and he's really nice but I don't know. I like you and everything but I love Dean", said Rory confused and shocked.   
"Well, I kind of like you too I guess. You're someone I can talk to and everything and you understand me a little bit better than anyone else. I just didn't tell you because I didn't want to mess up things with you and Dean" admitted Jess.   
"Well, I didn't want things to work out this way either but I can't change the past. Well, the good part is that now you know I like you which I have for two years but I just was scared to tell you because of Dean. I didn't want to hurt him", Rory told Jess who sat there listening intently.   
"I don't want you to give up your relationship with him for me. I think you should try to get him back and persuade him that you have no feelings for me. I like you and all but I think this is something you need to do. If you want me to go back to New York or anything else, I'll do it. I don't want you to suffer. More than anything in the world, I want you to be happy. Forget about me and go back to Dean. You deserve it", said Jess hoping she would say what he wanted her to say.   
"I don't know what to do now. Just leave me alone for a few days while I figure out what I want to do. That's all I need right now, time to think".   
Rory watched as Jess walked off. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She knew he had liked her for a year and hadn't been able to do anything. She didn't know who to turn to now. Her mom would tell her to go with Dean, Lane would tell her to go with Dean, and Sookie would agree her mom. Suddenly she remembered someone who would listen and give her an honest opinion, her dad. She knew that was the person to talk to. She ran back to her house as soon as she could, grabbed the phone and headed into her room.   
"Dad?"  
"Rory! How nice to hear from you. What's going on?"  
"Well, Dad I need some honest advice from you. I would talk to Mom but she's prejudiced on this topic. Otherwise I would talk to her. Do you mind not mentioning this conversation to Mom?"  
"Sure thing. Now tell me what's going on that's so important", said Christopher shocked that Rory would call him for advice. He knew how much she relied on her mother.   
"Well, I have some boy problems", Rory started to explain.   
"You're only 16! How many boy problems can you have?", Christopher said interrupting Rory.   
"Dad! Just listen please!"  
"Fine. I won't interrupt anymore. Wait, does this have anything to do with Dean?", said Christopher promising.   
"Well, this all started about a year ago when I met Dean. We got to know each other and then we started going out. After three months of dating, he told me he loved me. Well, when I didn't say anything we started arguing and broke up. After about a month, I realized I really did miss him and loved him. I kept trying to talk to him but he kept avoiding me. Eventually, he got the message and drove out to Chilton to pick me up one day after school. He saw me talking to another guy and he started walking off and I ended up telling him I loved him. This was the same night that Max proposed to Mom. We got back together and have been in love ever since. Well then about a year ago or so Luke's nephew arrived and well, things happened and well, I've liked him for a really long time. Well, you see the thing is that Dean has kind of suspected so for a bit and well, he just broke up with me today".   
"Wait, why? Last time I heard you guys were madly in love", said Christopher shocked.   
"Dad! Let me explain! He broke up with me because he knows that I have feelings for Jess and he's done ignoring that. I thought things were okay but I guess not. Now, I don't know whether to forget about Jess and make up with Dean or to forget about Dean and go for it with Jess. Just tell me what you think", said a confused Rory.   
"Well from what I've heard from your mom, Dean is an all-American boy who really loves you and Jess is an bad boy who loves getting in trouble. You want my honest opinion?"  
"Of course Dad", said Rory.   
"Well, I think Dean does love you but just wants you to be happy and that's why he let you go. It hurt him too much to see you happy around Jess and know that you weren't that happy around him. Those feelings aren't going to go away. He's been hurt and he won't be able to get rid of those feelings. Jess is a good guy who just doesn't show it often. I think with your help and this guy Luke, Jess can change and will. It's going to take time but it will happen. You seem to have a lot in common with Jess and not that much with Dean. I just want my daughter to be happy. I don't care who it's with. Just don't go getting pregnant like your mom. Thanks for talking to me. You're right, your mom would be prejudiced. She likes Dean and I know doesn't like Jess but get him to prove to her that he is a good guy who wouldn't hurt you and she may change her opinion. Now, go tell Jess what you've decided. He deserves to know. Bye honey", said Christopher.   
"Thanks, Dad. Bye. Love you".  
"Love you too. Bye".   
Rory rushed off to find Jess, finally happy with the events that took place. She still couldn't believe that her dad had thought she would get pregnant. She knew she never would until she was pregnant. She had seen two girls in her classes get pregnant and be forced to leave school. She didn't want that to happen to her.   
Rory walked into Luke's diner, finding Jess sitting reading a book. Luke was standing, making coffee completely oblivious to the fact that she was there. She was glad no one was there to hear what she said, the diner was empty. Still, she didn't want Luke to hear.   
"Jess, I need to talk to you. In a few minutes walk out and go to the lake. I'll meet you there", whispered Rory as she turned to walk out.   
He nodded and continued to read as Rory began to head down to the lake. Jess was glad for an excuse to go to the lake as the usual loud lunch hour crowd began to fill in. He shouted to Luke that he was leaving and left before Luke had a chance to ask where he was going.   
Rory sat with her feet dangling in the cold water as she waited, reciting what she was going to say. She almost had it all figured out as she saw Jess approach. I guess I'll have to use my speech abilities for this one, she thought to herself.   
Jess walked toward her, heart beating, hoping she'd say that she wanted what he had wanted since the day he had met her.   
"Jess come sit down. We need to talk. I've thought this out and talked to my dad and I've decided what I'm going to do. I love you and want to be with you. I realized I don't love Dean anymore and though I once did, I don't have those feelings now. I hope you feel the same way about me", said a hopeful composed Rory.   
Just then, Jess suddenly grabbed her and kissed her like she'd never been kissed before. She could feel his strong warm hands wrap themselves around her and she could feel her own arms grabbing his face in a warm embrace.   
"This is the best kiss I've ever had", she thought to herself.   
She drew herself away from him to catch her breath. Suddenly as if on cue, they both said "Wow" at the same time.   
"Rory, I love you too and I've waited so long to be with you. I don't care what anyone thinks about us, not Luke, not your mom, not Patty or anybody in this damn town. Just let me hold you and you'll make me the happiest person in the world".   
"I love you Jess Marino and have for the past six months. Just make me happy finally", said Rory as she drew him closer to her.   
From that moment on, they were inseparable as she and Dean once had been. 


	2. Chapter 2

She began to walk faster when she saw Dean approach her. She still after two months couldn't stand to be around him. She knew he wanted to be friends but after all they had been through, she couldn't make it work. Also being friends with Dean made Jess mad. She knew how to keep them apart. Every time they saw each other, they would glare at each other or fight over her. She didn't want that to happen. Every time they would fight, all of Stars Hollow would know and remark again and again about it.  
  
"Rory, wait up!" cried Dean but she just kept on walking.  
  
"Rory, we need to talk. I have something to tell you", cried Dean still trying to get her attention.  
  
Suddenly she stopped and waited for him to catch up? Why am I doing this? she said to herself.  
  
"Rory, I only have a few minutes to talk before I have to go back to work. Just listen. Over the past two months I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I still love you and wonder if you still love me. Do you?" said Dean as he stood there in his Doose's Market uniform.  
  
"Dean, I..," she interrupted.  
  
"Just listen. I know you're with Jess but I was just hoping you'd, well, still have feelings for me as I have with you. We shared something special, you and I. We loved each other. No one can ever love you as I love you. Just tell me Jess means nothing to you and I can forget everything and we can be happy together again. We mean so much to each other, don't let that go over a boy who doesn't mean anything to you", said Dean grabbing at Rory's hands which she immediately withdrew.  
  
"But Dean, I can't say that I don't care for Jess because I do. He and I have a lot in common and the truth is, we really don't. I know everyone thinks that he's a bad boy but he's not really that way once you get to know him. Before, when we were going out, you didn't have a lot to be jealous of. Jess and I were friends and only that. Jess didn't dare try anything because of you. He didn't like seeing me with you but now, you have to get used to seeing me with him. I admit I still love you but I know things between us won't work out and well, I don't want to ruin things with Jess and I", said Rory trying to hide the fact that she was lying.  
  
She hated lying to Dean but she knew she had to in order to not hurt his feelings. Even if she didn't have feelings for Dean anymore, she didn't want to purposely hurt him or his feelings. That would just be evil and that wasn't her at all. Slowly she walked away only turning back to notice that Dean stood there staring off with tears coming to his eyes . She hated to see him cry but there was nothing she could do. It had to be done, not butts about it. She had to go see Jess and nothing would get in her way.  
  
She walked into Luke's, expecting to see Jess but instead saw another young boy helping Luke by waiting tables. Who was he? she asked herself. As far as she known, Luke had never hired anyone as a waiter except that boy long ago but she didn't really remember him. She did remember that he had been fired when Jess began to help more at the diner.  
  
"Hey, Luke. Who's the new boy?" she asked.  
  
"Just some new kid in town. He claims to be a friend of Jess' but since I haven't seen him all day, I haven't gotten a chance to ask Jess. Have you seen him?" asked Luke as he poured coffee for her.  
  
"Thanks", as she grabbed the coffee.  
  
"Weren't you supposed to meet him here a few minutes ago?"  
  
"Yeah, I was. Tell I went to the bookstore if he comes in. Thanks, Luke", said Rory.  
  
Walking out she absentmindedly bumped into the new waiter causing him to drop the tray of coffee. She rushed down to help him clean it up.  
  
"Tristan?" she asked. 


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here", she asked.  
  
"I'm back on vacation from military school. Since you were always talking about this place and this town, I decided to check it out for myself. I discovered how nice it was and decided to work here", he said.  
  
"But Luke said you were a friend of …"  
  
"Jess. He asked me if I was and I was yes because I thought it would help me get a job here", he interrupted.  
  
"But why do you need a job? Your parents pay for everything", she asked.  
  
"Not anymore. I'm still paying for the damage I caused during my 'wild streak'. At school, I had a job in the office filing papers. Imagine that".  
  
"Wow! You've really changed. I'm glad. Hey, I know I'll see you a lot here but you want to get together anytime soon?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. You sure your boyfriend, Dan or whatever his name is won't mind?" said Tristan.  
  
"Dean won't mind. We kind of just broke up".  
  
"Sorry. We're just old friends anyway", said Tristan hoping that things weren't going to stay that way.  
  
The only reason he had come back was her. All those months at school and he had missed her. Even though he had other girls in his life, nobody could compare to her. The way she said "Tristan, leave me alone" or walked away when he called her Mary, that was what he missed the most, calling her Mary. He knew she hated it but deep inside really loved it.  
  
"Mary, can I get you some coffee?"  
  
"Actually, I just got some but thanks anyway. I have to go meet a guy. We're working on a project for school. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Bye" she said as she walked out and began heading to the bookstore. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, shoot. I'm running late. I'm supposed to meet Tristan at the coffee shop at 3. It's 3:10! I hope he's also late", she said to herself as she was walking to the coffee shop, still in her Chilton uniform, hurrying as quickly as she could.  
  
Walking into the shop, she noticed Tristan sitting in the back checking out a girls butt.  
  
"Just like him. He hasn't changed a bit, then", she said to herself.  
  
"Hey, sorry I was late. My bus was late", she said sitting down next to him.  
  
"Hey, Mary. Can I buy you a coffee?"  
  
"Um, yeah sure. Thanks".  
  
"Not a problem, Mary. It's the least I can do after being so mean to you before".  
  
"Are you trying to tell me your sorry?" she asked, shocked.  
  
"Yes. I am truly sorry and well, I've missed you. I had girlfriends at camp but they all reminded me of you. I was kind of hoping that Dean would be out of the picture. Did you miss me?"  
  
"Well… I did miss you, especially the way you called me Mary but only at first but I loved Dean and now, I have Jess. I'm glad to see you've changed. Well, things with Jess aren't clear yet but we'll see how things go between us. If something happens, it happens but I can't promise anything. I have to get home. Thanks for the coffee. Since you're working at Luke's, I'll see you a lot. Bye".  
  
"Bye, Mary", he said as she walked out.  
  
Tristan watched her walk out, wishing she had said how much she missed him. At least he would get to see her a lot and that would be enough for a bit but he really wanted her in his life again and well, he'd just have to wait. He hated being only friends with girls, especially if he liked them. This was a girl who he really liked, which rarely happened and he knew he had to go for it. Sipping his coffee, he began to plan how to get her to be with him in a romantic way. It just had to happen, he couldn't stand it if it didn't. He was used to getting his way and this time was no exception. 


	5. Chapter 5

Jess watched as she walked toward the diner. Luke glanced up as Rory and Lorelai entered the diner. Luke noticed how Jess and Rory looked at each other when Rory sat down. He began to wonder if Lorelai knew what was going on. It seemed that Rory spend less time with Dean and more with Jess. Ms. Patty suddenly entered the diner and sat down near Rory and Lorelai, close enough to hear but not too close to be suspicious looking.  
  
"Luke, coffee!" Lorelai shouted.  
  
Jess suddenly dashed over and began pouring coffee for them. Luke was very suspicious. Jess had almost never worked in the diner before and now, he was there all the time, especially in the mornings.  
  
"Luke, give me one of those huge muffins. Do you have any chocolate ones?" Ms. Patty shouted.  
  
As Luke brought Ms. Patty a chocolate muffin, he saw Jess and Rory chatting away. Lorelai was walking back to the diner but had yet to notice what was going on inside. Just then, Rory turned to look out the window and noticed her mom quickly approaching them.  
  
"Jess, my mom is coming", whispered Rory.  
  
"So do you understand the War of 1812 now?" said Rory as her mom walked over to their table.  
  
"Yeah, thanks", said Jess sarcastically as he got out of Lorelai's chair.  
  
"So where did you go?" Rory asked as her mom sat down.  
  
"I went to buy the newspaper from the Market".  
  
"Oh. I was just helping Jess with his history homework", said Rory.  
  
"Oh, is that why you've been spending a lot of time with him?"  
  
Rory was staring off into space, looking in the direction of Jess following his every move with her eyes. This didn't seem like just helping him with his homework to Lorelai. Something was going on that she didn't like. She just have to wait for Rory to tell her but a little prodding wouldn't help, she thought.  
  
"Rory, earth to Rory", said Lorelai, waving her hand in front of Rory's face but with no response.  
  
Suddenly a few seconds later, Rory responded.  
  
"Oh, look. I need to go. It's almost time for you to go too. See you later. Have a nice day at school, Rory", Lorelai said as she dragged Rory out of the diner, still clutching her coffee.  
  
"Mom, what was that?" Rory asked.  
  
"What is going on with you and Jess?"  
  
"I was helping him with his history homework. We're friends. That's it!" Rory said, lying.  
  
She wished she could tell her mom the truth but then suddenly out of nowhere, Tristan appeared whizzing past them on his way to the diner.  
  
"Sorry, Rory. Late for work! Talk to you later. Drop by the diner after school. I'll be there", shouted Tristan as he ran by.  
  
"Wait, what is he doing here?" asked Lorelai shocked.  
  
"Mom, I'll explain later. I have to go to school. Bye", said Rory as she began to walk towards her bus stop. 


	6. Chapter 6

Tristan suddenly glanced up as Rory entered the diner. Rory saw Jess walk out of the kitchen and just waved and walked out with Tristan. She'd explain it to him later. Tristan came first, at the moment.  
  
As they walked down the street, Rory thought how glad she was that Tristan had come back for her. Even though she had treated him so badly during his time at Chilton, she had missed him. She could see that he had changed and she liked those changes.  
  
Finally, they arrived at the creek where Rory had been so many times with Jess. Tristan had heard that this was a romantic spot and decided to take Rory there for their "first date". Tristan wasn't sure but he thought it was a date.  
  
Did she? he thought. Well, he was enjoying himself and she looked as if she was too. It was weird for him, usually it was all clear-cut with girls. He knew when they were going out together as just friends and he knew when it was a date.  
  
This time, he didn't. Was Jess her boyfriend? Was this a date? Tristan began to think of a million questions to ask her but his new friendship with her prevented him from doing so. He just didn't want to ruin this, quiet yet. He would wait a bit and then plan on getting her back.  
  
"Tristan, why are you smiling?" said Rory.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I was just noticing how beautiful it is here", said Tristan. He wish he could tell her he was thinking about the kiss they shared last year but now wasn't the right time. He would tell her later when the time was right about how he felt about that kiss.  
  
"So, how do you like military school?" Rory asked, chewing on her sandwich.  
  
"Well, they're aren't a lot a girls and if they are there, they're either ugly or gay. Not that I don't have anything against them, it's just that I can't date gay girls. Otherwise, it's okay", said Tristan.  
  
"Good. Chilton hasn't changed much since you left".  
  
"Glad to hear of it".  
  
"Tristan, you have to understand something. I know you came back for me but even though Jess and I aren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend, I like him a lot and nothing is going to change that. I used to have feelings for you but I don't anymore so I just want to remain friends", said Rory.  
  
"Sure, I understand", said an upset Tristan. He was trying to hide it but he didn't know if he doing a good job hiding it.  
  
"Look, I got to go. Bye. I'll see you at the diner tomorrow", said Rory as she began to walk out.  
  
Tristan gathered up the picnic and put in the basket. He was still there, dangling his feet in the clear calm water and thinking about Rory when the sun set many hours later. 


	7. Chapter 7

Rory slowly approached the bridge with her eyes searching for Jess. Since she didn't see him, she decided to just sit on the bridge and wait for him. Just as she was about to take a book out of her bag, someone put his hands on her shoulder. She jumped up but it was Jess.  
  
He had just where he wanted her. Quickly before she could do anything, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. Before she knew, he was kissing her. She tried to push him away but then she began to enjoy it. He grabbed her waist and pushed his tongue into her mouth.  
  
Suddenly, she pushed him away. Before he knew, she had collapsed on the ground. This was their first kiss since Sookie's wedding. He tried to pick her up but she was too heavy. Too much of Luke's food, he thought as he struggled to pick her up. He finally came up with another idea. He pulled off his shirt and ran down to the stream and with his shirt, used it to collect water. Running back as carefully as he could, he used the rest of the water to pour over her head. He didn't want to ruin her beautiful hair but it was the only thing he could think of. Kneeling down, he could see her eyes slowly begin to flutter open. Gathering her strength, she tried to get up.  
  
"Jess, what happened?" Rory asked still groggy.  
  
Jess breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't remember it. It was better that way for now. They'd have a proper first kiss when the time came.  
  
"We were talking and suddenly you fainted", said Jess.  
  
"Jess, take me home please. Take the car keys", said Rory, pulling the keys out of her pocket as best as she could.  
  
He helped her climb in and then got in the drivers seat. He probably should have called an ambulance but he didn't want anyone asking questions or knowing. He tried to drive as slowly as possible when he noticed she had fainted again, he drove quicker and quicker. They were close to her house when they were stopped by the traffic light in the center of the town. Putting his brakes on quickly, he managed to avoid hitting another car but barely. Finally, five minutes later they were home. He helped her out of the car and then helped her with him supporting her.  
  
Turning the doorknob, he found Lorelai sitting in the living room sewing. She quickly noticed and ran towards them, grabbing Rory and helping Jess put her in bed.  
  
"Jess, what did you do?" she asked frantically.  
  
"We were talking by the bridge and then suddenly she fainted and I brought her home".  
  
Lorelai ignored him for a minute and ran to the kitchen to grab a wet-cloth and pillows and anything else she thought Rory might need. As she entered Rory's bedroom, she shouted out the door "Jess, get out!" before she rushed to Rory's side.  
  
Though Jess wanted to be there for Rory, he knew he had better get out before he caused any more trouble. He had caused Dean to break up with her, caused her to faint and crashed her car. He didn't want to do anymore damage. He had done enough. He just decided to lay off for a bit and let her have her space. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Jess, I want you to help in the diner this afternoon", said Luke as Jess started up the stairs to their apartment.  
  
"But you have that boy! You don't need my help. Just get him to work longer hours!" Jess shouted as he dashed up the stairs.  
  
"Jess, get down here now!" Luke screamed with rage building up inside him.  
  
"What Uncle Luke?"  
  
"Jess, you want to live here and see Rory, you are expected to do your part. You don't, I send you back to New York and I tell Rory's mom the truth about how much time you've been spending together. Got it?" Luke threatened.  
  
"Wow! Fine but I still don't know why you need me".  
  
"You could be some help rather than getting yourself in trouble. Why don't you show Tristan around town, I think he's new here? He seems like a nice guy, why don't you get to know him?" said Luke, trying to prevent Jess from making the same mistakes he did.  
  
He remembered when he was in high school how he had been friendless and alone. He barely knew anyone his age because he would have to go home and work at the store. The only customers were people his dad's age but occasionally some boy his age would drop by on an errand and he would try to talk to them but by the next day at school, they didn't remember him. That was the way he had floated through school.  
  
That afternoon when Jess was working, he didn't see the new boy, Tristan. While clearing off tables, he noticed Rory and Tristan walking in together. From across the room, it looked like Tristan was flirting with her. He knew he should probably go over and see how she was feeling but if he was going to let her be, he wasn't going to break it now. If this boy Tristan wanted her, Jess was going to let him for the time being. He was sick and tired of fighting for her attention and trying to keep her away from the other boys who wanted her too. He had driven away Dean but it took a long time and he didn't want to hurt this boy too though he did look extremely preppy and dumb but if Rory wanted that, she could have it.  
  
Jess was paying so much attention to Tristan and Rory that he dropped all the plates he was carrying. He saw everyone look at him. He glanced up at Rory looking at him and he could see the pain she felt just being around him. It hurt him too but he had hurt her enough and he couldn't stand to give her any more pain. He rushed to clean everything before Luke came out of the kitchen.  
  
Jess glanced up just as Tristan reached to grab Rory's hand. He sees her say something and Tristan lets go of her hand. She must still have feelings for me, Jess thinks. He smiles and goes back to his work.  
  
Going into the kitchen, Jess finds Luke sitting there trying to fix the coffee machine.  
  
"Luke, let me do it. I know how to. I've fixed it before", says Jess.  
  
Luke gets up and leaves while Jess sits down to fix it. When Jess is reassembling it after fixing it, Luke pops his head in.  
  
"Jess, some girl is here. She says she knows you from New York City and is an ex-girlfriend of yours. I'll finish that while you go figure out who she is".  
  
Jess walks out to find Laura, an old friend sitting at one of the tables near Rory and Tristan. While walking over to her, he tries to figure out what to say. They hadn't seen each other since they broke up a month before Jess was sent to live with Luke here.  
  
"Jess! I was hoping you'd be here! Your mom told me you had moved here to live with your uncle. I needed to get away from New York City and my parents so I decided to come visit you. You want to show me around town?", asked Laura.  
  
"Um, I have to work now. Hang around and my shift will be over in twenty minutes", said Jess.  
  
"Jess is following orders from someone else?! Wow!", said a surprised Laura.  
  
Rory glanced over at Laura and Jess, barely listening to Tristan's babble about the teachers and subjects at military school. She couldn't help but feel jealous. Why was Jess ignoring her today? she wondered.  
  
"Mary, are you listening?" Tristan asked, finally noticing that Rory's eyes were fixed on Jess.  
  
"Yeah. You were talking about math class and how you hate your teacher", said Rory, still glancing over at Jess and that girl.  
  
"That was five minutes ago, Mary".  
  
"Stop calling me Mary!" yelled Rory as she stood up.  
  
Tristan watched her walk out. 'Great job, Tristan. You really screwed things up this time. She likes Jess, deal with it' said Tristan muttering to himself under his breath.  
  
He wanted to go chase after her but didn't dare. He would only get himself into more trouble. After all this time without her, he would fight for her. He wished this Jess was nobody to her but he could see that he wasn't. He'd just have to make Rory fall for him and forget Jess. He sat still sipping his coffee, planning how to get Rory to fall for him. He only had another month before he had to go back to school. He was going to win her over, no matter what.  
  
Note: Please review! I won't be able to write much more over the next two weeks but I will try. Thank you for reviewing and reading! 


	9. Chapter 9

Note: I decided to try something different. Please review if you like it or not. I'm willing to listen to suggestions.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Scene: Rory is sitting on her bed reading when the phone rings.  
  
Lane: Rory?  
  
Rory: Hi Lane. What's going on?  
  
Lane: I have some news for you about Dean. I thought you might want to know.  
  
Rory: Yeah. Go ahead.  
  
Lane: I've seen Dean walking around school with a new girl. Rumor has it that they're going out. I've seen them walking around school holding hands. Her name is Katrina Rael. You've moved on and so has he. I just wanted you to hear before you saw them or heard it from someone else. Are you okay?  
  
Rory: She has a pretty name. What does she look like?  
  
Lane: Bad part is she looks a lot like you. Her hair is a bit shorter, a bit lighter and her skin is a lot paler but otherwise she looks a lot like you. She's really tall, she's one inch shorter than Dean. Are you okay about this?  
  
Rory: I've moved on, why can't he? He seems happy, I'm happy for him. I admit I was jealous when you first told me but then I realized that I'm happy with Jess and he deserves to be happy with someone. You want to go see a movie this Saturday?  
  
Lane: I have another blind date this Saturday. It's my mom's doctor's son. I've never met him before but I've seen pictures. He looks cute. He wants to be a doctor. This time, only his older brother is accompanying us. My mom has to watch the shop and his parents both work.  
  
Rory: I can imagine you with your whole family and his on your blind date. Well, call me Saturday night when you get back. I want to know everything!  
  
Lane: I got to go. My mom is coming. Bye!  
  
Note: Please review! Another chapter might not be up for a few weeks but I will try. Sorry about that but I have finals coming up. 


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Please review! I want to hear all your suggestions though I have learned I can't please everyone. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Lane walked across the park, eagerly looking for two Korean boys. Finally, she saw them sitting under a tree, chatting easily. She quietly breathed a sigh of relief when she saw how nice and relaxed her date, Sook-Jun was as she approached them.  
  
"Ms. Kim, how nice to meet you. My name is Sook-Jun Yang and this is my brother Chin-Soo", he said, bowing at the waist alongside his brother doing the same.  
  
"Oh, call me Lane. Everyone does. What should I call you?" said Lane, shocked at how polite these boys were.  
  
"Oh, Sook or Sook-Jun, just anything but Sookie", said a blushing Sook- Jun.  
  
"Oh, my mother's best friend is named Sookie. It's a wonderful name. I don't see why you are ashamed of it".  
  
"It's not proper for a man to be called it, you understand?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm so glad we don't have our whole families with us on this. That's what happens on most of my other blind dates", said a cheerful Lane.  
  
"Oh, yes. My mother and father would accompany us but they were both working tonight so they let my brother take me. Would you like to walk to the restaurant now?"  
  
"If it's fine with you", said an obviously hungry Lane.  
  
'He's very nice and cute too. Note to self- figure out what music he likes. His brother is way too stiff though. I hope he will relax later though', thought Lane to herself.  
  
'She's so nice and cute. Who cares what her parents do, right? I'm not dating them, I'm dating her. My parents were worried about the stigma of me dating an antique store owners daughter but it doesn't matter to me, does it?' thought Sook-Jun to himself.  
  
'Why can't I be on a date tonight with my girlfriend? I have to follow this love-sick puppy and his date around instead. I'd rather be doing brain surgery than this', thought Chin-Soo to himself.  
  
When they arrived at the restaurant, Sook-Jun made a point of finding the most romantic table he could and getting it for them. On the way to the restaurant, they had walked side by side quietly, each noticing the other's shy glances. She looked like she wanted to talk but he needed time to figure out how to act at dinner.  
  
'Were they going to just remain friends or was there something more there?' he thought. He sure hoped they wouldn't, he wanted them to be something more even though he knew his parents would probably object. They'd launch into that whole speech about how he was a doctor's son and was going to be a doctor so he should only date doctor's daughters, not antique store- owners daughters. He really liked her though. Rarely had he liked anyone that his parents didn't object to but this time was an exception. The only reason they had said yes was they wanted to keep her as a patient. Meanwhile, she was thinking how this was always what her parents had wanted, for her to date a doctor's son who wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. She liked him and he seemed to like her. He was a gentleman, something her mother admired and got all straight A's in school, something her father admired. "Only the best for my daughter", her father would say. During a moment when he wasn't looking, she quietly muttered a prayer to God and Jesus that her parents would like him and he would want to date her, even marry her. She thought of how cute their kids would be, fluently speaking Korean and getting straight-A's. They'd be the best drummers in the neighborhood and would have the best musical taste around.  
  
All through dinner, they chatted easily. They talked about everything from music to Korea to the secrets they kept from their parents. Most often they spoke in English but slipped into Korean quite easily. Lane told Sook- Jun of her secret desire to be a drummer and he told her about how people would tease him about his immigrant parents and little knowledge of American pop culture. Every once in a while, they both would glance over at his brother who sat there reading a book on Korean history, quietly eating his dinner and mostly ignoring them.  
  
When they saw the clock hit 9, Chin-Soo quickly reached up his hand and asked for the check. He rushed them out of there and settled them into the car before getting into the driver's seat and rushing off. Lane had a 9:30 curfew and it would take them a while to get to Stars Hollow from Hartford and then back before ten when Chin-Soo and Sook-Jun had to be home. On the way back, Lane and Sook-Jun tried to talk but Chin-Soo turned up the radio and wouldn't turn it down, no matter what. They quickly gave each other their phone numbers and promised to call.  
  
As they approached her house, Sook-Jun tried to decide whether to kiss her or not but when they stopped in front of her house, her mother and father were gazing out the window, motioning Lane inside.  
  
On the way back to Hartford, Sook-Jun tried to come up with a way to tell his parents that he wanted to take her out again, without his brother accompanying them. He seemed nearly impossible at this stage of their relationship. He knew already that he would never be allowed to call her but instead have to work everything out through their parents. That was the way things always worked. Whenever he challenged it, his parents just said 'it's the Korean way, dear' and let him continue to complain. As they approached the house, his brother began to slow down. Sook- Jun tried to step out of the car but was stopped by his brother. "Good night, Lane. See you soon. My parents will call yours to arrange another date. I had fun," called out Sook-Jun as he watched her walk up the walkway. "I had fun too. Bye. Good night," said Lane, noticing her mother's face in the window. When Sook-Jun and Chin-Soo got home, their parents were standing by the window much like Lane's mother had. "How was your date, honey?" Sook-Jun's mother said as they slipped off their shoes. "Great. We're hoping to go out again," Sook-Jun answered, watching his brother quietly walk up the stairs. "Jun, you know your father and I won't allow it. Look at what her parents do. We've told you a million times before that we want you to date only doctor's daughters. It's only proper. We let you go on this one date because we don't want to lose Lane's mother as a patient but that was it. You are forbidden to call her or see her again, understand," Sook-Jun's mother said. "Yes, mother," Sook-Jun answered. "Now, it's late. You have to study tomorrow. Time for bed," Sook- Jun's mother said, kissing him on each cheek and pushing him up the stairs. 


	11. Chapter 11

The diner was crowded and the phone could not stop ringing. Luke was just happy that he had Tristan and their new cook, David. Now, Luke could just concentrate on getting the food out, answering the phone and occasionally ringing up the cash register. Just as Luke was in the middle of ringing up the cash register, the phone rang. He wanted to ask Tristan to get it but he was walking around carrying 6 plates and he couldn't ask David unless he wanted the food to burn. He excused himself and grabbed the phone. "Hello, Mr. Danes. This is Tristan's father. I have some bad news for him. His mother is sick and he needs to be sent home immediately. Please convey this message to him and pay him for whatever work he has done and put him on the next train home. Thank you so much for taking care of my son. Bye", said Tristan's father. Before Luke knew it, he had hung up. He had no idea how to tell this stranger that his mom was sick. He looked around for Lorelai but didn't see her. She always was in the mood to tell someone she didn't like that they needed to leave. Guess he'd have to do this himself. "Tristan? Come here, I need to tell you something", said Luke motioning him toward the back room. As Tristan walked over, he tried to think of what Luke could possibly want to tell him. When Luke told him the bad news, Tristan just stood there shocked and surprised. Maybe getting fired or finding that Rory was moving or that he was getting a raise but not this. This was something that he never thought could happen. He loved his mother more than anybody in the world. She was the person he missed while at school, she was the person he could talk to, she was his only parent. Well, he had his father but his father was almost never around and they didn't have a very good relationship at all anyway. He felt a wad of money get pushed into his hand but he was still recovering from the news. Later on, he didn't remember untying his uniform or writing a note to Rory telling her goodbye but he guess he must have. He didn't remember packing his stuff or buying a train ticket home or even the train trip but all he could think of was his mother lying in bed sick. He hoped it wasn't cancer but with a history of it in his family, it probably was. From the station, he found a cab and rushed home as quickly as possible. Once home, he found his mother lying in bed, pale and weak. He rushes to find his father only to learn from his maid that his father is on an urgent business meeting in Japan. 'How could he do this to her?', Tristan asks himself. When she wakes up, she told him the news. She has breast cancer and is going to die within a month or so. He didn't know how he could go on. His mother was his life-giver and his best friend. Of course, he would never admit that in public but she was the one he talked to about girls (well, not everything of course but almost) and the only friend he'd had for more than two years. The rest had left him for one reason or other. The only person close enough to him to be his best friend moved away after two years and every one has left his life when either they moved away or he changed schools. Occasionally, they'd still go to the same school but would make new friends and leave him alone. That was how he had come to build such a strong wall around himself. He didn't want to get hurt again. The only person he had given the keys to the gate of his wall was Rory and she had hurt him, though she probably didn't realize how much she had. She just ignored him or shrugged him away though he tried many times to get some reaction from her that she liked him but of course, there was Dean. Her loving boyfriend. He remembered the night they kissed, the day after that jackass Dean had broken up with her. He never knew why but he had heard that they got back together very soon after. He wished he was as lucky as Dean to have her. She was going to be one girl he wouldn't let things go wrong with. He'd go slow if she wanted to and would be the perfect boyfriend but now he didn't have that chance. As much as he wanted to be in Stars Hollow, he was stuck with his dying mother. He had watched his grandmother and grandfather both die, slowly and painfully and he didn't have to watch his mother who he cared about more anybody in the world die. She was so young. She is only 38 with a full life ahead of her but instead she is sitting in this room, slowly melting away. He quietly leaves the room as not to disturb her sleeping and heads to his tree. That tree was his solace. He spent almost all his childhood there. When his parents were fighting, he'd always hide up there. He spent a lot of time up there anyway, reading or thinking. Now he came up here to do something he had only done once, cry. He needed to right now. Three hours later, his maid found him still crying up there with his clothes soaked up with his own tears. No one had ever seen him cry but now was a good time to start. He quietly wiped his tears and got down from the tree. It was time to help his mother and later, he could grieve but first things first. He was going to make sure his mother died happy with every luxury she wanted. 


	12. Chapter 12

"Luke, two coffees please," said Rory, looking around for Tristan. He's always here in the mornings, she thought as Luke put the coffee in front of her mom and her. Luke noticed her glances but chose not to say anything. Finally she did ask. "Luke, where's Tristan?" "Um, come here. He left something for you," said Luke as he beckoned her towards the counter. Luke quietly handed her a small sheet of paper which she quickly read.  
  
*Note reads* Dear Rory, I am so sorry that I have had to dash out so quickly. I would have liked to stay but my mother is sick and I must rush to her. Please don't forgot me. I will return and see if I can't win your heart. You will always be Mary to me and I will never forgot you. Good bye for now. Love, Tristan *end note*  
  
Rory quietly folded it and slipped it into our pocket. She glanced over at her mother, quietly sipping her coffee. She wished she could tell her mother about this but her mom would just say "Thank goodness" and be done with it. She wouldn't understand the pain that Rory was feeling. After Jess had started ignoring her, she decided to pay more attention to Tristan, hoping he would understand but now it was too late. He had left Stars Hollow and she probably wouldn't see him again. Well, hopefully she could get Jess to accept her apology for whatever she had done. She didn't know why he had suddenly started ignoring her but he had. It wasn't like him at all. Well, she had never seen him mad at anyone but Dean and he certainly didn't ignore Dean. She had hated to see them fight over her. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She had to tell Jess. She needed to apologize and let him into her life again. She rushed to the bridge, knowing he had spent all of his mornings since he started ignoring her there. Approaching the bridge, she saw him sitting with his legs dangled in the water, quietly reading. He barely noticed her running toward him. Quietly, she sits down next to him and slips off her sandals. It is only when she slips her feet into the water that he notices her next to him. "Rory, what are you doing here?" he asks, surprised and astonished. "Look, Jess. I'm sorry for whatever I did. I want you to stop ignoring me. Tristan is gone and anyway, the only person I wanted was you. He was just a friend and always will be. Please forgive me." Before she knows it, he has grabbed her and started kissing her. 'Guess he forgives me,' she thinks as he starts to kiss her harder. 


	13. Chapter 13

"Thanks, Luke," says Laura as she walks out of the diner. "Today is going to be the day when I tell him why I came back and how much I've missed him. Today is going to be the day when I tell him I love him," Laura says to herself. As Laura approaches the bridge, she sees two faint people locked in an embrace but thinks nothing of it and continues to scan the area for Jess. As Laura gets closer, she sees the boy has brown hair but still thinks nothing of it. "Where is he? Luke said he spends his mornings here," Laura says to herself. Suddenly she saw him. He was the boy kissing on the bridge. Was that Rory? She had never met her but had certainly heard about her. She would always introduce herself to people as a friend of Jess' but that always got a weird look or "What about Rory and Jess?" She hated this small town and missed New York City but this was where Jess was so this was where she was. Even though she'd been here for a few days, she hadn't actually seen him at all. She'd go to the diner where he worked and lived but was always told by him that he'd couldn't now because he was working or busy. Suddenly just as she was about to run away, he saw her. She had no where to run. She was trapped. "Laura! What are you doing here?" he said, running up the hill towards her. It was too late. No matter what he said, she'd never let him back into her life. She meant nothing to him. "Why didn't I realize that?" she thought to herself. Jess saw her run off, crying but she didn't matter to him. She used to mean something to him, a lot of something but now, things had changed with Rory coming into his life. "Jess, aren't you going to do something?" Rory asked. "I'm going to do this," he said running up and grabbing and kissing her. 


	14. Chapter 14

Luke was standing at the counter, pouring coffee when he felt someone rub against him and turned to find Jess dashing up the stairs. By now, Luke was used to Jess being in a bad mood so it wasn't a surprise at all. That night after closing up, Luke went up stairs to go to bed and found Jess pacing around the small apartment they shared. Luke had never seen Jess pace before. "Jess, what's the matter?" Luke asks, shocked and amazed at how fast Jess can walk. "He never walks this fast around the diner or anywhere," Luke thinks to himself. "Jess, what's the matter?" "Luke, what did you tell Laura?" "Jess, what are you talking about?" "I'm talking about you telling Laura where I was. I happened to be with Rory and I don't think what Laura saw made her very happy. Laura told me that you told her where I was. I thought you understood I didn't want to talk to Laura! How could you when I was with Rory?" Jess says, very upset and still pacing. "It's not like you tell me anything," said Luke. "Well, maybe there's a reason for that, isn't there," says Jess as he storms out. Luke watches him walk out, speechless knowing he may not return for a bit. 


	15. Chapter 15

Lorelai had just walked out of the video store and started walking home when she spotted Dean under a tree. Thinking nothing of this, she continued walking. "Wait, maybe I should go over and talk to him," she thinks to herself. Glancing over once again, she sees a girl with straight brown hair sitting next to him. "How did Rory get here so fast? I thought she was home getting ready for bed," Lorelai thought to herself. Turning the corner to walk home, she glanced over again. "That's not Rory! But Dean would never cheat on Rory!" Her anger getting the better of her, she walked over to Dean. "Hi, Dean. Didn't expect to see you here," said Lorelai, calmly but with her eyes fixed on the girl next to Dean. "Oh, hi Lorelai. Um, this is Katrina. She's new here. Look, I don't know how Rory's handling our breakup but this isn't what you think. Katrina and I started going out after Rory and I broke up. I would never have cheated on Rory. I still love her though she apparently doesn't love me," said Dean watching Lorelai's jaw drop. "You two broke up?" said Lorelai shocked that Rory had hidden this from her. "She didn't tell you?" "No, she never mentioned a thing. I thought you were out of town since you haven't been around. Apparently even Patti hasn't heard this," said Lorelai. "I'm sorry. I thought you knew since Rory tells you everything. Don't tell Rory. I don't want to hurt her," said Dean, quickly slipping his hand around Katrina's waist. "Um, I'd better go now. Bye. Thanks Dean for telling me," said Lorelai as she ran off. "I should have figured. She's been hanging around Jess a lot. That's probably why they broke up. Boy, will I have Jess's head," thought Lorelai to herself as she walked back to her house. 


	16. Chapter 16

Note: Hi all beloved readers. I'm on summer vacation so this may be a bit slow but I haven't stop writing though ff.net has stopped allowing us to upload. Please continue to review! I love reading all your comments and try to use them. Don't worry, I have plenty more to come.  
  
"Rory, where are you?" Lorelai called out as she entered the house. "Mom, I'm in the living room". "Huh? Oh, I have the movies and the candy. I'll be in a minute", called a spacey Lorelai, heading for the kitchen. As she poured the bags of candy into a giant bowl, she tried to figure out how to tell Rory that she knew. Maybe she could slip into the conversation or just flat out tell her, Lorelai thought to herself. Unable to figure out what to do, she decided to just head into the living room and see what happened. "So, Mom what movie are we watching tonight?" "Huh, uh. Oh, we are watching 'Little Women'. Kirk said it was absolutely sad and tear jerking and a complete classic." "Cool," said Rory, noticing her mother's spaciness. "Mom, what's the matter? You've been spacey ever since you got back from the video store. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just that I saw Dean in town with his new girlfriend," said Lorelai, glancing over to see her daughter's reaction. "Oh, so now you know, I guess. I was going to tell you but I just kind of forgot to. I've been so busy helping Jess with his schoolwork and everything and it just got pushed to the side," said Rory, hoping her mother wouldn't know she wasn't telling the whole truth. She knew though that her mother would know. Her mother was her best friend, along with Lane of course, and knew her better than anyone, except maybe Lane who knew her just as well. "Well, don't you want to know about Dean's new girlfriend?" "I've heard about her already from Lane. Thanks though. Look, Mom let's just forget this right now and watch the movie. I don't want to talk about it," said Rory, grabbing the remote and pressing play. "But I do want to talk about it. Rory, why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't tell you because I know how much you love Dean. I didn't want to be comforted anyway. We were growing apart anyway. It's not like we ever had much in common anyway. Jess always understood me better. I wanted so bad to tell you but I then I figured you'd just ban me from seeing Jess and that was what I least wanted. He's been such a good friend to me. I couldn't let that happen," said Rory as she stopped the movie. "I would have never stopped you from seeing Jess though I would have probably discouraged it. I would much rather heard it from you than from Dean. Dean loves you and is a great boyfriend. What more could you ask for?" said Lorelai, slowly unwrapping a Crunch bar. "Max was the perfect boyfriend and loved you and wanted to marry you. What more could you ask for there? It just happened this way. I may not have wanted it to happen this way but it did. I'm going to my room. Good night!" said Rory as she stormed off. "How dare you bring up Max! They are two completely different situations. You loved Dean, I didn't love Max. Good night! We will discuss this further tomorrow!" said Lorelai to Rory's door. "Okay, okay. So I didn't handle that right. She'll forgive me and I'll eventually forgive her. Maybe before she's thirty," thought Lorelai to herself as she gathered up the remnants of their movie night. She could hear Rory quietly changing into her pajamas and slipping into bed. Quietly slipping into the kitchen, she quickly prepared a plate of food for Rory who would wake up in the middle of the night and get hungry. Hopefully Rory would see it as it was, an act of love and a way to hopefully smooth things over. 


	17. Chapter 17

Note: Please review! If you can't, you can email me. I love reading reviews. Your comments matter to me. Sorry this is so long but I'm trying to get a lot in this chapter. Please review or email me with your answer to this question "What do you think of the Lane story?" This story is continued from chapter 10. More will come eventually, I just don't have a ton of time right now. Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. I haven't had a lot of time to write recently and it's also so long. It only took me about a month to write. Disclaimer: Lane and Rory are not mine but Sook-Jun, Chin-Soo, Yae-Won, Ye- Min and the personalities of Lane's parents are mine. In other words, you can't have them! Hah,hah!  
  
Lane sighed a sigh of relief as she escaped from her parents grasp. She had told her parents she was going to Rory's to watch a movie. She headed straight for Rory's, constantly glancing at her watch so she wouldn't be late. As she approached Rory's house, she saw Rory already waiting outside for her. "Hey, Rory. Thanks so much for letting me do this. It means a lot. I really like him but you know how parents are. I'll be back around 11 if my mom calls. Just say it's a really long movie. You have my voice recording and you have his cell phone number to call if my mom says she's coming over. Feel free to call it. We won't be too far away. We'll only be in the next town over. It's barely five minutes away," said Lane as she stood there with Rory, waiting. Finally she saw Sook-Jun's car approach. "Well, have fun on your date," said Rory as she watched Lane climb into the passenger seat of his Mitsubishi Eclipse.  
  
"So where we going?" Lane asked as she buckled her seat belt. "Somewhere nice and close"," Sook-Jun answered. "You have your cell phone?" Lane asked. "Yup. It's in the glove compartment. Can you turn it on for me?" "Sure," Lane answered, opening the compartment. About five minutes later, Sook-Jun stopped the car. Lane quietly glanced around, noticing they were in a park. "Why are we here?" Lane asked. "Come on, get out," he answered opening his own door. He climbed out and got a picnic basket out of the back of the car. She followed him, still holding the cell phone in her hand. Still shocked, she helps him open a blanket and spread it on the ground. He opens the picnic basket and starts taking out silverware, plates and containers of food. "How did you sneak out of the house with this?" Lane asks, glancing around at the food spread around her. "Easy. I told my parents I was going to have a picnic with some of my Korean friends. I assured them no non-Korean girls were going to be there and that I needed to bring some food. They loved it! They are always pushing me to have more Korean friends and to do more with them. My mother happily made plenty of Korean food. How about you?" "Oh, I told my parents I was going to my friend, Rory's house to watch a movie with her and her mom. "Good one. I might have to remember that for next time," Sook-Jun said, blushing and staring at Lane. "There's going to be a next time?" Lane asked, also blushing. "Let's eat. The food is getting cold," Sook-Jun said as he again started to blush. Quietly they heaped the food onto their plates and began to eat, still not talking. "So, how are your parents?" Sook-Jun asked, trying to make conversation. "Good. Yours?" Lane replied. "Fine. When are you going to tell your parents?" "Soon. I know they'll let me date you but will probably make your brother accompany us and arrange it through your parents. That's what I'm worried about. I don't want to get you in trouble," Lane answered. "The only problem is that my parents won't let me date you even though you are Korean, beautiful and smart," Sook-Jun embarrassingly. "Why then?" Lane asked, blushing. "My parents just don't like you. That's all." "But they haven't met me?" "I know, I know. Let's just keep it a secret a bit longer than," Sook-Jun answered. Sook-Jun suddenly out of the corner of his eye saw his parent's best friends walking right towards them. So far it didn't look like they had noticed him yet but they were about to. "Lane, we've got to go. Those are my parent's best friends right over there and once they turn that corner, they're going to see us. Help me pack up quickly," Sook-Jun said already putting the almost empty containers of food into the picnic basket. Though they hurried as quickly as they could, Sook-Jun noticed that they had already seen them. They turned to approach him but Sook-Jun rushed off with Lane in tow before they could talk to him. He knew his parents would know by tomorrow night. They would call his parents right before dinnertime like they always did and of course, somehow casually mention it to his parents who would of course be outraged. A lecture would follow about how they didn't want him dating anyone but a doctor's daughter and how their reputation at church would be destroyed if someone ever got word that he was dating a storeowners daughter. He would once again here about how Chin- Soo knew this and was dating a doctor's daughter besides wanting to be a doctor. "Lane, I'm sorry our date had to be cut short. We'll have another date soon. How about next Saturday?" Sook-Jun said, trying to concentrate on the road but finding it very hard when all he wanted to do was kiss her.  
  
"I'll check. You have Rory's number. Just leave a message with her and she'll get word to me." "Sure, not a problem. I had a great time. Talk to you soon," Sook-Jun pulling up to Rory's house. When Sook-Jun got home, he found his father sitting in the living room reading the newspaper. "Why are you back so early?" Sook-Jun's father asked. "Some of the boys had to be home early so the rest of us decided to go home too," Sook-Jun replied, already walking up the stairs. "Good night, Jun," his father called out. "Good night, Father," Sook-Jun said from the top of the stairs. He knew he would a lot of explaining to do tomorrow night. Unfortunely, that night he could not sleep so of course he spent the night thinking of how to make it so that the consequences were less for him or would even get him out of trouble though he doubted that could happen. It was nearly impossible though. His parents trusted their best friends more than anybody in the world and knew they wouldn't lie. He did have two allies in their son, David who was his age and a great friend of his and their younger daughter who was two years his junior. He knew though that they were defenseless against their parents who already didn't like him that much because he had refused their daughter's advances. It all happened about a year ago when their two families were having dinner together like they always did once a month. Sook-Jun had gone to his room when all the adults started talking and she had followed him. He had noticed her staring at him and following him around for a bit but to him, she was just David's younger sister and nothing more. She had come up and when his back was turned, had sat on the bed next to him. She casually flirted with him and then as she turned to leave, she tried to kiss him but he turned away. The parents of course heard about this and were outraged. They always had wanted their families to be joined in marriage. Sook-Jun had stopped all possibilities of that. Though Sook-Jun and his brother knew that that family had always tried to stop Sook-Jun and Chin-Soo from dating anyone but their daughter and hated all possible candidates, their parents were oblivious to that fact. Even when it stared them in the face, they chose to ignore it completely. Most recently, when Chin-Soo had liked a girl that his parents had set him up with, they had started a rumor that the girl had a non- Korean boyfriend and had lost her virginity to him, it ruined her reputation and immediately his parents banned Chin-Soo from ever seeing this girl again. Throughout the night, Sook-Jun thought of his fate that next night. He also thought of Lane and how great their date had been going until they had to rush off. He planned and planned all that night and yet by the next day, Sook-Jun had come up with nothing that could save him from his imminent fate. All day while working at the almost always empty bookstore, he could think of nothing. He knew that even if Lane met his parents, it would do no good. They would still just think of her as a storeowner's daughter who did not deserve their son. The fact that she was a straight-A student and was headed for a top college did not seem to matter to them. The fact that she knew how to cook and clean, loved kids and spoke Korean fluently also did not matter. The fact that she was a good Christian and read the Bible in Korean did not matter. The fact that she wanted to raise her children to be good Koreans and Christians and wanted to make sure they had a strong pride in the fact that they were Korean did not matter. None of it would to them. The fact that she was a storeowner's daughter would overshadow it all. The possibilities that he would ever date Lane with his parent's knowledge seemed very dim, almost impossible. At least he had met her, even if he never saw her again. That night he got home just before dinner. His mother was still on the phone and looked happy. He thought for a second that maybe, just maybe they wouldn't tell his parents and he would be safe. He called his father and brother to dinner and they all sat down and started serving themselves while they watched her talk and talk. Finally when she saw that they were all served, she said goodbye and was just about to hang up when she was told what they had seen the night before. Sook-Jun saw his mother's face get bright red and hang up. She immediately called Sook-Jun's father into the kitchen for a "private" conversation. Five minutes later, they both emerged outraged. While settling down for dinner they remained quiet but as soon as they all started eating, Sook-Jun's father started the lecture. "Son, we told you that you were never allowed to date her again. She is nothing more than a storeowner's daughter. She doesn't deserve you. You know we only want you to have the best and that is a doctor's daughter. I don't want you to ruin our reputation at church. The Korean community is very small and you know that even though we have two churches, everyone knows everyone from the other one. It is bad enough that our best friend's have to know. It's lucky that they won't tell anyone but if it was anyone else, they whole community would know by Sunday night. Now, there are plenty of other girls for you to date. Most of them are acceptable but I forbid you to see this girl, Lang or what ever her name is again," his father said very angrily. "Her name is Lane, Father. She is a straight-A student, she speaks Korean fluently, she is a good Christian, she goes to Church every week and is proud of the fact that she is Korean, unlike so many of the other girls who just want to have blond hair and blue eyes and be rich. I like her and she likes me and I want to see her again. It doesn't matter to me that she is a store owner's daughter. Why should it matter to you?" Sook-Jun replied. "It should matter to you. From now on, you are grounded for the next month. You may go only to church and to the bookstore to work. That is it. You are forbidden to see her or call her or talk to her in any way. Now, go to your room," said Sook-Jun's father. Sook-Jun dashed up the stairs to his room, still thinking of Lane. While he listened to his family eat and talk downstairs, he tried to think of a way to get word to Lane about what had happened. He didn't want her to think that she had done something to make him not like her anymore. He never wanted that to happen. He drifted off to sleep, still thinking of her. Meanwhile, Lane was thinking of him also. She wondered what had happened on their date. Why was he so worried if his parent's best friends saw them? Why had he rushed them off so quickly? Would he call? Had she done anything wrong? All sorts of questions and theories rushed through her head, each one more crazy than the last. Finally, she quieted her head down and tried to sleep, thinking only of Sook-Jun. Two weeks later, Lane still had not heard from him. She began to worry more and more. She worried that maybe one of her crazy theories was right and that she had done something wrong. He had said there would be another date so why can't he called. Every time she saw Rory, she asked her if she had heard from Sook-Jun but every time it was no. Meanwhile, her parents kept asking if she had heard from Sook-Jun. Even though they didn't know about their second date, they had heard about their first date and wondered why he hadn't called. They both had begun to give up hope that they would ever see him again. About a week later, her parents were already pressuring her to date someone else. They had already tried to get her to go out with another boy but she had refused and told them that he was ugly and mean. They didn't force her since he didn't want to be a doctor and wasn't a doctor's son. He wanted to be a mechanic, a profession her parents looked down on. That Sunday at church, her parents dragged her over to meet a new family in their church. They soon discovered that they had a sixteen-year- old son. He wasn't with them at the moment because he was at a math competition, they explained. She saw her mother's face widen and start to glow. Immediately, her mother and father warmed up to them and invited them over to dinner the next night, making sure they bring their son too. The next night, her parents made sure Lane made the best impression she could. They got her to bake a pie for dessert and lined up her trophies and medals in the front hall where they would be seen. At exactly 7 o'clock, the doorbell rang. Lane rushed to answer it, pulling off her apron as she walked to the door. Normally she wouldn't wear an apron but her parents wanted to emphasize her household talents and skills. She opened it to find boy and girl who looked almost exactly alike flanked by their parents. "Ms. Kim, may I introduce Ye-Min and Yae-Won. I think they are both just your age," said the man standing behind Ye-Min who seemed to be their father. "Mr. Lee, come in. We are pleased to have you," Lane said closing the door behind them. Just then her parents came rushing out of the kitchen. "Mr. and Mrs. Lee, Yae-Won and Ye-Min come into the living room please. Dinner is almost ready," said her mother, bowing gently at the waist in the proper Korean greeting. She too bowed and out of the corner of her eye saw them bow in response. As they stood up, she saw Ye-Min smile at her quickly before he turned away. "Lane, why don't you show Yae-Won and Ye-Min your room. It would give you some time to get to know one another," her mother said, sweeping them in the direction of her room. "Lane, I am pleased to meet you. My parents have told me so much about you. This is my twin sister, Yae-Won. She also goes to Dublin Lake Academy," said Ye-Min as he entered her room. "Nice to meet you too. So um, how did the math competition go?" Lane replied. "I placed second. I would have placed first if I hadn't gotten number five wrong. My parents are quite upset about that," Ye-Min said as he lowered his head to the ground. "He did very well. There were over five hundred participants. Mother and Father are just teasing," Yae-Won said, gently lifting her brother's head off his chest. "Lane, what do you like to do?" Ye-Min asked quietly staring at her. "Well, I like to play drums, listen to music, hang out with my friends and talk on the phone," Lane replied. "Oh, wow! Your parents didn't mention you play an instrument," Ye-Min replied. "Oh, well they don't know I do. I play at a store downtown. I help clean up and the owner lets me play for a bit." "Oh, don't worry about it. All Korean-American kids hide stuff from their parents. It's normal. We both have plenty that our parents don't know about. We won't tell anyone. You know when I was younger, I really wanted to play the drums but my parents wouldn't let. I'd love for you to teach me sometime. I have a mini drum set at home," Ye-Min said with a big smile on his face. Lane smiled back before she replied "Sure. I'd love to. Do you need to get your parent's permission?" "No. I'm sure they'd let us as long as someone was around." "So Yae-Won, what do you like to do," Lane asked. "I listen to music, read, hang out with friends and swim. I'm on the diving and swimming teams at my school. Ye-Min is an expert diver. He's been to the state championships for the past two years and never placed below third. He won it last year," Yae-Won replied. "Lane, Yae-Won, Ye-Min time for dinner," Lane's mother said, yelling up the stairs. Silently, they walked down the stairs, Yae-Won in the front and Ye- Min and Lane walking side by side in the back. She saw her mother smile at the walking arrangement. Silently, they were seated. Of course, her parents had sat her right in between Yae-Won and Ye-Min as she had suspected. SEATING CHART Ye-Min=000=Yae-Won w/ Lane in the middle Lane's mother=0 0=Lane's father Lee father=00=Lee mother  
  
All through dinner, she and Ye-Min chatted easily with Yae-Won occasionally adding something. Still, Lane could not stop thinking about Sook-Jun. She knew though that she had done something to make him think badly of her. She didn't know what but this time with Ye-Min she decided to not screw things up like she had last time. This time was going to be different. This time, she wouldn't hide anything from her parents and she wouldn't let him hide anything from his. They could even double date with Yae-Won and her date. She began dreaming about her and Ye-Min but each time, Sook-Jun would sneak into her thoughts and dreams. As the night ended, everyone seemed happy and friendly. She saw her mother and father whispering to each other and then to Ye-Min's parents. Finally, Lee's father got up and whispered something to Ye-Min. All Lane heard was her name. As his father walked back to his seat, Ye-Min said, "I heard you are single. Do you want to go out this Saturday? I'm sure I can get my parents to allow us to go by ourselves. They usually do let me if they know the girl." Lane saw the table go quiet as she whispered a quick "Sure, I'd love to" into his ear. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother and father glance at each other, smiling. "I guess I will have to forget about Sook-Jun," Lane thought to herself. The next Saturday, Lane busied herself getting ready for her date. Sure enough not only had he convinced his parents to let them go by themselves but her parents as well. She was glad to finally have a date that did not involve her whole family and his coming along. At exactly seven o'clock like he had said, she heard the doorbell ring. She opened it to find him dressed in a suit and tie holding flowers in his hand. Smiling, he handed them to her. Her mother appeared out of nowhere and took them for her and rushed off to the kitchen. "Have fun. Be home before eleven," her mother called out as she cut off the stems of the flowers and arranged them in a vase. "You look beautiful," Ye-Min said, holding open the door of his car for her. She quietly said "Thank you" as she began to blush. Neither of them talked the whole way to the restaurant. Once inside, she discovered it was a fancy Korean restaurant. She glanced around and saw no one she knew thankfully. She had learned to do that from Sook-Jun. Ye-Min appeared behind her and pulled out her chair for her. She sat down and watched him sit down across from her. She quickly glanced at the menu. Everything seemed so expensive. Quietly, they both looked through the menu and only talked when the waiter came to take their order. Lane tried to make conversation but Ye-Min seemed lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"So unlike Sook-Jun," Lane thought to herself. Again she tried to ease the tension that was building in the air but to no avail. It just seemed like he didn't really like her at all but was just doing this to please his parents. Finally he spoke up. "Lane," he said in Korean "how do you like living in a small town?" "I like it. It's nice knowing everyone though my school is very small," she answered also in Korean. They talked in Korean about basic simple stuff like school, music, friends and how much their parents didn't understand them. Unlike her date with Sook-Jun, they didn't talk about their dreams or anything personal. They didn't talk about having a second date or anything. Lane felt a little disappointed, especially since she had lost Sook-Jun. Finally their dinner arrived. Lane quietly chewed, glancing around. Suddenly she came upon a familiar face. She couldn't exactly pinpoint who it was but she knew that she had seen him recently. Finally she figured out who it was. It was Chin- Soo, Sook-Jun's older brother. She saw him glance back at her and then at her date. He smiled and turned back to his date. "Uh-oh. Should I go talk to him? What if he comes over here?" she thought to herself. "So um, Lane how do you like your dinner?" Ye-Min asked, noticing Lane's glances at a Korean boy. "Huh? Oh, it's good. Thank you. How about yours?" Lane replied. Next thing Lane knew, she saw Chin-Soo start to approach her. "Lane, how nice to see you! You should drop by sometime. Sook-Jun would love to see you. Just make sure to drop by during the day. Bye. I have to take my date home now. See you later," Chin-Soo. Lane watched him walk away as she felt Ye-Min's eyes coldly stare at her. For the rest of the night, they quietly sat eating their dinner only making conversation when they had to. That was fine with Lane. She needed time to think. As Ye-Min drove her home, she tried to apologize and make conversation but he never responded. He stopped the car, said goodbye and left as soon as she was on the sidewalk. Surprisingly, she didn't see her mother's face in the window. She yelled goodnight and walked up to bed. Meanwhile at Sook-Jun's house, Chin-Soo was arriving home. He had plenty to tell his brother and fast. It was gnawing at him and he needed to get it off his chest. He rushed up to his brother's room and found his brother sitting on his bed reading a book. Sook-Jun glanced up as his brother walked in. "Jun, we need to talk. Look, I saw Lane today," Chin-Soo said as he watched his brother's ears peek up at the mention of Lane. "What did she say?" Sook-Jun asked, still staring at this brother. "She was a date with some Korean boy. She seemed to be having a good time. I'm sorry that I have to tell you that it seems as if she has forgotten you. I'm so sorry," Chin-Soo said, watching a tear drop out of his brother's eye. "Look, it's okay. I was hoping she wouldn't but I guess I kind of figured she would. I'm just really pissed that it's so soon after. I think I should call her and tell her I've been grounded and that's why I haven't called. When are mom and dad leaving for dinner tomorrow night?" "At 7. Call her at about 7:30 or 8. I'll be around if you need my help," Chin-Soo. "Thanks, bro," Sook-Jun said as he watched his brother walk out. The next night, exactly as planned their parents left at 7 for dinner with their minister and his wife. Just after they left, Sook-Jun dashed for the phone. Closing the door to the kitchen quietly behind him, he pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket and began dialing. "Hello, is Lane there?" "Hello, who are you and why do you want to speak to my daughter?" he heard someone say on the other side of the line who he assumed was her mother. "My name is Sook-Jun. Lane and I went out on a date a while ago with your permission of course and now I am calling to see if she would like to go out again with your permission of course." "Ah, I remember you. Let me ask her." "Please may I talk to her myself?" Sook-Jun hopefully. "I guess. One minute," Mrs. Kim said as she yelled up the stairs 'Lane, phone for you'. He heard the phone pick up and then her mother say "Lane, five minute". The phone hung up and Lane said "hello". He felt his cheeks start to blush and felt himself start to sweat. "Lane, this is Sook-Jun." "Ah, you. I remember you. The boy who said he would call and never did. What do you want?" Lane said upsettingly. "Look, I'm awfully sorry I haven't called. I've been grounded and am only able to call because my parents aren't home. Truth is, they don't want me to date you but I do. I've been thinking about you and when I heard from Chin-Soo that he saw you out with someone else, it hurt," Sook-Jun listening to her heavy breathing on the other side of the line. "Oh. You never called so I assumed that I had done something wrong," Lane replied. "Never. I care too much about you for that to happen. I'm going to figure out a way for you to meet my parents. Of course, you will completely impress them and they will then give me permission to date you. Don't worry. I have to go now but I will get word to you about how I am going to do this. Bye," Sook-Jun said before quietly hanging up the phone. Lane breathed a sigh of relief as she too hanged up the phone. 'Everything will work out,' she thought to herself as she began to sort through her collection of clothes for something to wear on her next date with Sook-Jun. 


	18. Chapter 18

Lane glanced around at the large groups of people, many of them elderly and speaking in Korean. The church service was finally over and her ears could relax again after having to hear Korean straight for 3 hours. Suddenly without noticing, she had just bumped into an elderly woman. "So sorry," she said in Korean as she saw the woman's face turn from an angry to a friendly expression. "It's perfectly okay. No harm done. Now who may you be?" the lady replied in English. "Lane Kim of Stars Hollow." "How nice to meet a polite young woman these days. So rare. In my day, every one was polite. Now, how old are you young woman?" "I am 16. You are probably about 50, I'm assuming?" "Oh how you flatter me. You must be a junior at Stars Hollow High then?" the old woman replied. "Yes, mam." "You speak Korean fluently?" the old lady asked with an eye of approval. "Yes, mam." "Oh. Now who are your parents?" the old lady said with a glint of joy in her eye. "Mr. and Mrs. Kim of the antique store in Stars Hollow. They are right over there," Lane said pointing to her parents who were standing in the corner whispering to each other. "Ah. You don't date non-Korean boys, do you?" "Never," Lane said with a fake expression of shock at the question. "Ah, excellent. American girls and boys are too loose nowadays. Before when my son was dating, it was okay for him to occasionally date an American girl but now, they are too impolite and many Korean parents don't allow it," the old lady said, winking at a woman nearby. Lane turned to find the woman the lady had just winked at walking across the hall, dragging her husband along with her. "Lane Kim, this is my daughter and her husband, Mr. and Mrs. Yang," the old lady said as she watched Lane and Mrs. Yang bow to each other in the proper Korean fashion. "Daughter, where is my grandson?" the old lady asked. "Ah, here he comes now," Mrs. Yang said. Lane glanced up from her bow to find Sook-Jun walking across the hall, heading her way. She smiled a quick smile and was surprised to see him smiling back. As they bowed to each other, Lane noticed a certain spark in his eye that she had never seen before. "I do believe we have met before, Ms. Kim. On a blind date if I can remember correctly?" Sook-Jun said as he stood up from the bow. "I do believe we have. How nice to run into you again," Lane said trying to hide her laugh. "Daughter, Lane was telling me about herself and her family and I do believe she would be a perfect match for your son. He is single, is he not?" the elderly Mrs. Yang said to her daughter. "Yes, yes. Of course, mother. Let's go talk to her parents and leave these two to get to know each other. How splendid!" Mrs. Yang said before rushing off to arrange the date. Lane and Sook-Jun turned to each other and immediately began laughing. "Everything did work out just like he said it would," Lane thought to herself. Two weeks later, after three more dates, it seemed like a dream. Their parents were friends and they were boyfriend and girlfriend and everyone seemed so pleased with the situation. She could for once freely date a boy without having to sneak behind her parents back though she had done that once just for the fun of it. 


	19. Chapter 19

Note: Please continue to review! I love hearing your comments. Don't worry, my beloved readers. Don't worry, there will be more R/J and maybe a bit of L/L in the coming chapters.  
  
"Rory, where are you. There's someone on the phone for you," Lorelai called out. "I got it in my room, Mom. Hang up." "Rory, it's me Paris," "Paris, why are you calling? It's summer vacation," Rory replied. "I called to tell you that Tristan's mother died. Since his family is such good friends with mine, he asked me to tell you. The funeral is tomorrow at Queen Elizabeth Church in Hartford. He wants you to come. It starts at two. I guess I'll see you there," Paris said before hanging up. "Rory, time for dinner," Lorelai called out from the kitchen. "Coming Mom," Rory said, hanging up the phone. "That sounded like Paris. What did she want?" "She just wanted to tell me that the first meeting of the Franklin is the first Tuesday of the year," said Rory as she grabbed plates out of the cabinet. "But school doesn't start for another month?" "You know how Paris is though," Rory replied. "Rory, grab the forks please," Lorelai said walking out of the kitchen. "Sure Mom," Rory said, already plotting how to get to the funeral. By the time dinner was over, Rory knew exactly how she was going to go to the funeral. The same way she had gone to visit Jess in New York though she wouldn't need to skip school since it was summer. She would use the excuse she was going to Lane's and then take the bus to Hartford and walk to the church. She knew Lane would cover for her. The church was near Chilton and she passed every day on the bus to school. Tristan needed her and though she didn't like him the way he wanted her to, they were friends and that was a good enough excuse. The next morning, Rory woke up early and wrote a note to her mom that she was at Lane's. She had called Lane the night before and told her and she knew that Lane would cover for her. By the time she got to the bus stop, the bus was already there. She hopped on board just before the bus sped off toward Hartford. By the time she got to the church, it had already started. The bus had gotten stuck in traffic so she was a few minutes late. She slipped in back and grabbed a prayer book and began to sing along with everyone else. Finally the service was over. Rory slipped into the crowd and headed out to the hallway, eyes searching for Tristan. After a few minutes of aimlessly walking around, she spotted him and headed right over to him. "Rory, what are you doing here?" Tristan asked when she was close enough to hear. "Tristan look Paris told me. I came as your friend. I figured you would need all the support you could get. Luke sends his sympathy as well," Rory said staring up at him. "You don't need to explain. I understand. Look, I'm sorry I left things the way they were but I had to. She was so sick; I knew I didn't have a lot of time left so I caught the next bus ride home. You should have known her, she was a great woman. She too loved the classics and tried to pass that along to me. I have her collection which I don't really want, would you want them? She has everything from "Tom Sawyer" to "The Sexual Life of Catherine M". I think she would want you to have it," Tristan said as tears flooded into his eyes. "Tristan, thank you. I really appreciate it," Rory said smiling at him. "Not a problem. I'll drop it by your house in a few days. Thank you for coming, really. It meant a lot to me. I may come drop by during a vacation. I know Luke wouldn't mind but I think Jess hates me. Would you mind, Mary?" "Not at all, Tristan. Look, I'm sorry about your mom. I know how much she meant to you," Rory said staring into Tristan's eyes. "Thanks. Well, I have to go. My dad is beckoning me. Thanks for coming. I'll drop by sometime next week," Tristan said before rushing off to talk to his aunt and uncle. After talking to Tristan, Rory quietly slipped away and walked to the nearest bus stop. Rory was sitting on a bench reading Oliver Twist when the bus came. Quickly she hopped on the bus and found a seat in the front. Before she knew it, the bus driver was announcing that the next stop was Stars Hollow. She got off the bus and immediately headed home. Meanwhile, her mother was sitting at Luke's, holding in her hand a coffee cup. "Luke, coffee! Please!" Lorelai asked with a begging face. "Lorelai, you've had five so far. Isn't that enough?" Luke asked holding the coffee pot in her face with a teasing expression. "But I'm just worried about Rory so I need caffeine," Lorelai said holding out her empty cup. "Why don't you go home and wait?" Luke suggested. "Bye Luke. Thanks," Lorelai yelled on her way out the door. By the time she had gotten home, Rory was already there, waiting on the sofa, hunched over a book. "Rory, where were you?" Lorelai said angrily. "Tristan's mother died and I went to the funeral," Rory said. "You should have told me! I would have let you go. Instead you leaving me worrying here the whole day. At first I thought you were at Lane's and just forgotten to write a note but then when you didn't come home by 6, I got all worried. How could you do this to me?" Lorelai said. "Mom, I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you. I promise. I'll never lie to you again and I'll. do the dishes for a whole month and . I'll clean my room every day and I'll do anything you ask. I'm so sorry, Mom. I love you," Rory said with a puppy face. "I love you too. Just never do that again. I just don't want anything to happen to you. I love you so much," Lorelai said, pulling Rory in for a big hug. A/N- Please add me to your Author Alert and Favorites. I would love to hear your comments and suggestions as well as your criticisms (though if it has to do with making this a Trory, please leave that out). I love the fanbase I have and if it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't write. Thanks so much to everyone who reviews and reads. Sorry this took so long to write. 


	20. Chapter 20

Title: The Way Things Were Supposed to Be Author: Rachread12@aol.com (feel free to email me) Chapter 20/21 Note: I know this is incorrect due to the season premiere but I just don't care. This is the second to last chapter. I will writing two new Gilmore Girl fanfics, coming soon so keep checking my author profile for them. Thank you all the support and comments I've been getting over the course of this fanfic. Thank you all for reading. I really love hearing from you guys. It means a lot to me to know that people enjoy my stories. Thank you again.  
  
As Rory and Lorelai walked into the diner, Luke saw the spark that appeared every time he saw them in Jess' eyes. He knew that Jess needed to do something about it soon, especially since Dean was now out of the picture. He made a mental note of it and sent Jess over to get their order and bring coffee. "Hi, Jess," Rory said as he approached the table. "Hi, Rory," Jess responded, pouring two glasses of coffee. "Did you finish the book yet?" "Oh, yeah. I have it upstairs. I'll give you back to you tomorrow. Thanks. I really enjoyed it," Jess said, smiling. "Oh, good," Rory responded. "Can I have pancakes?" Lorelai interrupted, getting sick of seeing them stare meekly at each other. "Sure. Rory, what may I get you?" Jess asked, tempted to purr at her.  
  
"The same thing. Thanks," Rory said, pretending to stare out the window. As Jess walked off, Luke noticed him walking back with a different, happier gait. "You know, Jess that if you asked Rory out on a date, she'd say yes. Wouldn't be such a bad idea, now would it?" Luke whispered to Jess while he wiped off the counter. Jess walked off upstairs, ignoring Luke, leaving Luke to deal with a crowded diner all by himself. Luke was tempted to yell up after him but decided against it. 'Maybe this will give him a chance to think about Rory and my idea,' Luke said to himself.  
  
Later that day, Jess was walking back from school and noticed Rory getting off the bus. He started to walk towards her slowly, pretending not to notice when indeed, he felt butterflies in his stomach. He knew what he needed to do. It brought a bit of joy to know the response but still, what if he was rejected like he had been by so many other girls? He had stopped caring about girls until Rory. She had changed everything for him. He had started caring about his life and now, he wanted to let her know that. Rory glanced up and saw Jess walking towards her. She started walking towards him with her usual casual walk, trying to hide the butterflies that were rapidly swarming in her stomach. She had heard Luke mention something about her to Jess about today and true be told, she couldn't wait to find out what it was. It wasn't anywhere near her birthday or an anniversary (did they have one? She wondered) so she didn't have a clue what it could be. She decided to just leave it alone and she would find out eventually. By now, he was only a few steps away from her. She took a few steps toward him until they were very close. He glanced down at her, gave her a little peck on the cheek and backed away, holding her hand. He started to lead her toward the bridge where they had first kissed at Sookie's wedding. She followed blindly, only thinking of what was going to happen once they got there. They remained silent, only occasionally glancing at each other. When they got there, Jess held her hand and stared right into her eyes. "Rory, you want to go out with me?" Rory knew the answer before he had even finished her sentence. They stared in each others eyes and kissed and were in perfect heaven together. 


	21. Happily Ever After

Title: The Way Things Were Supposed to be Chapter 21/21 (last chapter, boo-hoo) Disclaimer: I wish I owned them all, especially Rory and Jess, but I don't or any of these characters. I do own the plot line though. Note: I'm sorry to say that this is going to be the last chapter of this story. I really enjoyed writing this one. Thank you for all those who read and all those who submitted reviews. I really appreciate it. I am sad to see this fanfic go but if it didn't end now, it would never end. Thank you and good-bye. I hope you read my other fanfics. I will try to make them as good as I hope this one was.  
  
Rory woke up to find a vase of flowers on her bedside and an old wrinkled copy of "Oliver Twist". Glancing at her calendar, she realized what day it was. It seemed like only yesterday when Jess and her finally started dating. It had taken a while but every one, including her mother, was glad when they finally did. After all they had been through, everyone was happy for her.  
  
*flashback* Rory was walking towards Jess, half-expecting something like this to happen. After all, she had heard Luke mention something about her that morning which wasn't something he normally did, especially with her so close by. She remembered the butterflies she had felt in her stomach and the touch of his lips to hers. It wasn't their first kiss but in her opinion, the best one. *end of flashback*  
  
As she walked out of the doors of Harvard, heading for her dorms, she saw a brown beat up car. There he was, leaning on the door. She rushed toward him, arms wide open. She hadn't expected him but was sure glad he was there. They talked as he drove home, home to Stars Hollow. She was expecting a romantic evening with just the two of them but little did she know what she would find. Pulling up in front of the diner just felt so comfortable to her. She had practically lived at the diner her whole life and then after she and Dean broke up, she spent a lot of time just hanging out with Jess at the diner. 


End file.
